In a method of this type, the first preform is heated by the fiber-drawing oven for a certain length of time so as to be raised to a temperature which is sufficient for drawing a fiber. The time required for raising the temperature of the second preform after the first preform has been removed constitutes dead time between drawing fiber from one of the preforms and then from the other, and that puts a limit on the optical fiber production capacity of the method.